Portraits
by Digital Phoenix
Summary: [AU] Everyone has a distinct personality. When three different ones meet, will they clash or entwine? [AxelNamineRoxas]


Author's Notes: This is a request fic for KHfangirl21. I'm sorry for the rushed chapter -bows- But I'm in the middle of packing for a trip. This will introduce to you our three main characters, and if you're expecting AkuRoku in the middle of this threesome story, you should look elsewhere. Namine is the centerpiece of this story. This is also my first chaptered fic. Please do not hesitate to offer constructive criticism, but I will not accept pointless comments like 'your story sux don't write.' It doesn't help. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Please do not, if you should find any error, flame me for wrongly portraying the college scene. I haven't been to college, or rather, I _will_ _go_ to college in a few years' time, but not now. Don't think I'm too young, I'm corrupted enough, _thankyouverymuch_. - You can offer some pointers which I will gladly accept, but no pointless flaming, thank you. Also, I do not own KH. If I did, yaoi/yuri fans would murder me in cold blood.

Portraits

Chapter One: Introducing Your Problems

Welcome to Twilight University. In these hallowed halls you would find that many famous and talented individuals are produced in these classrooms. In an alternative peaceful environment away from the hustle and bustle of Twilight Town, students get the optimal treatment, and therefore achieve high standards of academic excellence. In fact, you are safely assured that this is the best university in the worlds as we know it. The best student is, of course, Roxas Uchiyama.

"Roxas, come here for a little bit."

It was Roxas' roommate, Axel. Roxas had lived with him for quite awhile, so he was used to his roommate and best friend's antics. Saying that Axel was popular was an extremely large understatement. Axel ruled the campus, while Roxas was tastelessly labelled a 'drone' and constantly bombarded with invitations to add to the respective populations of the Book Club, the Mathematics Society and the Chess Team. Axel, however, was a star athlete, playing for the football team, which won the Xemnas Football Championship against Radiant Garden University just a few weeks ago. The redhead stretched insouciantly as he beckoned the blond over.

Roxas rolled his eyes and stalked over, casting a pointed look at Axel before asking him what he wanted. As he got closer he realized that the redhead had a glossy photograph clutched in his hand. He showed the photograph to Roxas, tapping a finger against the blond in the center of the picture. "Tell me," Axel said. "What do you think of her?" Roxas stared at the picture for a few seconds, before the realization struck him.

"That's Namine from our Chemistry class."

Roxas muttered. In fact, Namine was Roxas' lab partner. They did experiments together, and despite being one of the 'fragile' maidens in the classroom, she was usually the one who mixed the acids and lit the fires despite immense risk. Science at Twilight University wasn't like science in other schools. It was dangerous. Especially when they taught magic just next door. Everyone at Twilight was special, you could say so for other schools as well. In the combined worlds, the young ones were now exponentially gifted. Axel himself was a pyrokinetic.

As a result, chaos often ensued on campus.

Roxas tried not to think of burning trees as he continued staring blankly at the photograph. It depicted a smiling Namine, blond hair flying freely about her face, on a scenic cliff overlooking a magnificent turquoise sea. A few rusty cannons were laid next to her and she was seated on a moss-covered rock. Her blue eyes were wide and alert, and next to her was another girl who had short black hair and wore a bandanna tied around her head. She was waving a large shuriken at the camera. "Who's that?" Roxas asked, pointing. Axel smirked.

"That's Yuffie Kisaragi. She's my current conquest."

The redhead drawled lazily, flipping a pen between his fingers, the edge of it tapping against the wooden desk set in the middle of the room. Roxas frowned deeply, his eyebrows knitting together. The picture was obviously taken at the cliffs near Port Royal. Roxas himself had been there before, but had found it only vaguely interesting. Axel got up from the chair and grabbed his coat off the rack. "Come on drone, we've got a date with the girls tonight. We've arranged dinner at the new cafe in Twilight Town."

Roxas hesitated, wanting very much to study. However, he could not stand being called a 'drone' all the time. The classes today were extremely tiring. The blond sighed. He guessed he deserved a break. Getting up, he took his coat and followed Axel out of the dormitory room. After heading down a long flight of steps, they arrived at the gate, where a taxi hummed quietly, waiting to take them to the cafe. Getting into the vehicle, Axel motioned for the driver to start moving, before leaning back leisurely.

"So Roxas, any _plans_ for tonight?"

Axel said, implying something Roxas was never familiar with.

"Why aren't you using a portal?"

Roxas said quickly, attempting to change the subject.

Axel just smiled.


End file.
